The present invention relates to a battery holder for a mobile telephone, and more particularly to such a battery holder which can be quickly installed in the mobile telephone, and then conveniently removed from it when needed
A regular battery holder for a mobile telephone generally comprises a hollow locating rod raised from the shell thereof, a cylindrical spring member mounted in the hollow locating rod, and lock means supported on the cylindrical spring member and adapted for securing the battery holder to the mobile telephone. This structure of battery holder has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of battery holder is that the narrow portion of the shell around the hollow locating rod tends to be damaged due to frequent operation of the lock means. In order to eliminate this problem, the structure of narrow portion of the shell must be reinforced with a reinforcing metal plate. Another drawback of this structure of battery holder is the complicated procedure of mounting the cylindrical spring and the lock means in the hollow locating rod. Furthermore, it is not easy to positively lock the lock means.